National Guard
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: this is my take on what Ash's Dad was doing, a one shot


It was chaotic in a time of war, and this was no different in the region of Hoenn, where the National Guards were fighting of a terrorist attack in the mud which was caking up on their boots."We can't win this, we're going to die" a hysterical private said "Soldier pull yourself together" a Captain said, he wore the uniform of the national guard with a navy blue coat over top signifying he was from the Sinoh branch of the National guards.

The four regions of the Northern Nation were represented by a coloured coat, blue for Kanto, Grey/Silver for Johto, Dark red for Hoenn and Navy for Sinnoh, the black uniform held their rank, brigade and name. The soldier in front of the hysterical private was Captain Finnegan 'Finn' Berlitz from the Sinnoh branch, elemental combat brigade Orreburg regiment; he was currently positioned in Cerulean City, as request from a general from the Kanto Branch. He was once upon a time a carefree trainer, but that time of his life was over, and now here he was standing on the battlefield as some hotshot terrorists were trying to conquer Sinoh, "Captain Berlitz, the colonel wants you!" the nearest soldier said. "Thanks" Finn replied going to the colonel who was on the western side of the battlefield.

"Colonel!" Finn said sliding next to the Kanto Colonel, "Capt Berlitz what's the situation?" the colonel asked, "Not bad, no signs of Pokemon yet" Finn said "INCOMING CROBATS!" a solider said "You were saying Captain?" The Colonel asked "So I spoke too soon, like you haven't done it before, remember Celadon?" Finn asked. "Hey, if I remember correctly that was your fault and you dragged the rest of us into it" the colonel said "Oh come on Burnie, I'm not the only one, remember when Walter decided to flirt with the girl in the perfume shop?" Finn asked. "How could I forget, but concentrate on the fight Finn" Burnie said.

Bernard 'Burnie' Ketchum was once a master trainer before he chose to take up his family's tradition of joining the National Guard, one he hoped his son would not continue with. 'Ash' he thought said he handled a pokeball that looked like what he felt, it was old, dirty, scratched and held his first ever pokemon "Storm, hold back those Crobats!" he ordered throwing his partner's pokeball. "Let's go Grace and give Storm some back up!" Finn ordered throwing a pokeball. Two lights appeared and formed into a Raichu and a Glaceon. "Grace evolved into a Glaceon?" Burnie asked. "Yeah she did a couple of years ago before I came over to Kanto" Finn said "Storm: use Thunder!" "Grace, you help out with Ice Shard!" the trainers said. "Rai" "Glac" the pokemon said "I hope the others are having as much if not better luck then us" Burnie said.

The Eastern side was being bombarded by Mgamortars and Electivires. "Sir we'll be overrun!" a trooper said "Hold it together!" the commander said. "Well then looks like I better step in" a sniper said running from his position "Wheeler, get back to you position" the commander said "Sir, I can cool down those Magmortars" Wheeler said. Seth Wheeler was a National Guard Sniper from Johto who could take the most impossible shots and give you a direct hit 10 out of 10 times. He wore his black jacket open to reveal the white undershirt, and a maroon beret on his head "Alright but hurry up, we'll be waiting" Commander said firing at a few of the human troopers.

"Let's go Swellow use Rain Dance, Aqua use Hydro Pump" Seth said sending out his Swellow and Vapoureon who used the water attacks to make the Magmortars faint. "Alright, that's enough the Rock types can finish off the rest of them" Seth said lining up a shot on the leader. "Yo, Commie put me through to Col Ketchum, things just interesting" Seth said smiling "Hello, Giovanni" Seth said smirking as the childhood enemy of the Kanto Colonel appeared.

A Communications officer raced up to Burnie and Finn "Sir, Sgt Wheeler for you" the officer said "This is Ketchum!" Burnie answered. "Yo Burnie, you're not going to believe this but Giovanni's out here" Seth said over the comm. Line "What?" Burnie asked. "I think we just found out who been funding this little war, oh and sorry for the rain but fire types were coming up pretty quickly" Seth then said "No problem on the rain, just stop the income from getting away" Burnie said ending the call "Let me guess the Rocket Organization is behind the war in Hoenn?" Finn asked "Yep, and our old pal Giovanni is here meeting with the leaders as we speak" Burnie said "By the time we get there he would have escaped, and we'll have no leads" Finn said "I Agree, but for concentrate on the enemy, not the force behind them!" Burnie ordered. "SIR! The enemies on the Northern and Southern sides have surrendered" a Major said "And so have the East and west, it may look like we've a small victory today, but why?" Seth asked as a Helicopter flew over head. "That's WHY! TAKE IT DOWN!" Burnie ordered. "Sir we can't" "IF we do the environment may be destroyed and Pokemon with it, besides we're all tired. Let's get the prisoners rounded up and continue on from there." Finn said.

One Week Later

"So now that we're heading back east what are you guys going to do, I'm going to find myself a contest in Kanto," Seth said happily "Again with the contest, man you sound like an obsessed fangirl" Finn laughed, "Okay, What about you colonel; how is the famous Bernard Ketchum going to spend his first night of Freedom?" the large Cajun sounding Lieutenant Theo Slate asked, "Well Slate; I can only think of one thing. Sitting on the porch swing with Delia curled up next to me under a blanket watching the stars over head" Burnie said softly. "Same for me only I'd curl up with Johanna in front of a roaring fire with a bag of marshmallows to roast, but also to hold my little girl Dawn for the first time in seven years" Fin said "I'll see my son Greg for the first time ever, he's only three years old; I guess I'm luckiest here as I didn't miss out on much like you guys did" Slate said "Being there for their first Pokemon, and the send off, watching in the stands as they fight in the league, man did we miss out huh Burnie? Soon they'll be teens and not wanting to do anything with us" Finn said "But they'll always come to you for help, Finn don't forget that" Burnie said as the flaps of the Airplane lift.

"We're descending; for those of you who live in Kanto Welcome back Boys; for those of you in the Eastern region of Sinnoh; enjoy the rest of your flight" Burnie said as the Pelipper class transport sat down on the Tarmac of the Pewter City Airport, All members of the Kanto Region National Guard departed, saying goodbye to the men they called Brothers in arms for the past three months. "Hey Burnie; see you around" Finn called out "Yeah, but let's make sure when we see each other we're not in a war" Burnie said leaving.

The Kanto soldiers got into the various Rapidash class Troop Carriers, however a single Nidorino class Light Recon vehicle stood off to one side, The Troop Transport each had a symbol of the city they were stationed at. The Nidorino class was a grey jeep with a white stripe, which belongs to an Outpost west of Pallet Town. "Colonel Ketchum!" the head officer of the Pewter City Regiment "What's up Brigadier Monsoon?" Burine asked. "Heading back home are you?" the Brigadier asked "Yes Sir" Burnie replied. "Enjoy the down time soldier" The Brigadier smiled walking over to the transport heading back to the Pewter City Base as Burnie left.

It was an hour's drive to Pallet town, which Burnie stopped when he saw his home town from the mountain pass, "I'm home" he said as a tear slowly traverse his face "I'll drop this off at the depot and then head back" he said driving five minutes west to see a small army base, he drove through the main gate and was greeted by a young man with spiky hair and glasses "Howdy Colonel" the man said "Hello Private Mount" Burnie said hopping out and grabbing his personal effects from the trunk "I kept it in good shape like you wanted" Private Mount said wheeling out a Chopper "Wow I haven't seen her in years" Burnie said getting on it and revving the engine a bit, "See ya sir" the private said as Burnie raced off home.

Ten minutes later he was pulling up to his house "It's been years since I last laid eyes on this place; and I see that Delia hasn't been slacking about with her garden either" he laughed wheeling his bike into the small garage where he dropped his weapons into the gun safe. "Hm I guess the others will need rest; COME ON OUT GUYS!" he shouted releasing his pokemon from their pokeballs.

Burnie's Pokemon were his Raichu Storm who jumped onto the back porch and nodded off, his Pidgeot Skye flew to the nearest Tree branch to settle; his shiny Snorlax just slumped in the middle of the yard, his Salamance stood by his side "At ease girl" he said patting her and crawling up onto his shoulder was his Ariados and finally his Blissey staring at the flower bed before walking off. "It's good to be back" he said heading inside. An hour later Burnie was now in civilian clothing, namely a grey turtleneck, a black suit jacket, a pair of jeans. "Time to say hello to an old friend, hey Storm?" Burnie asked walking over to his bike. "Just like old times." He said revving his bike before taking off up the road.

Twinleaf Town Sinnoh region

Finn hopped off the transport heading to the nearest base "See Ya Cap" a soldier said before leaving. Finn was home after seven years fighting the Rocket Organization on various battlefronts, he was home. He placed his shaking hand on the railing leading up to the front door. "After Seven years; I'm back home" Finn smiled opening the door. "Johanna? Dawn?" he shouted out as he placed his bags down; and out of the corner of his eye he spotted Johanna's wall of fame, which was including their only daughter Dawn's achievements as well. "A co-ordinator just like her mother" he said dumping his bags on the ground before picking up a photo of Dawn and another female co-ordinator when they were at the Wallace Cup. "I guess I missed a lot didn't I?' he asked "glace" his Glaceon Grace said "Huh, well I better get out of this uniform." He said going upstairs.

Pallet Town-Oak Lab

"Man I haven't been here in a while, what do you think old friend" Bernie said to Storm who agreed with his trainer, its got to be what nine years since the last time i was here?" Burnie asked as he saw the flashback of the day he left for active duty in the National Guard, "Yo; any old professors home?" Burnie called out "Nope, just a burnt out old professor, he's son and grandson" a voice called out as an archaeologist walked old "Dr Malcolm Oak, you relic hunting scallywag" Burnie said "And you Colonel Bernard Ketchum; leading the troops to victory" Malcolm said shaking hands "Dad's inside with Gary and Ash" Mal said as the pair walked up the steps "I hope you've been keeping an eye on her" Burnie said "When I could; but that wasn't very often considering I was teaching at Vermilion University" Mal said as the pair headed inside.

"Hey Dad; look who decided to come back" Mal said indicating Burnie "Bernard; my goodness for being a returning solider" Prof. Samuel Oak said as he shook the Burnie's hand "Dad?" a voice asked. Turning around Burnie saw his son Ash Ketchum standing in the doorway for the first time in nine years "Ash, is that really you?" he asked surprised before his son hugged him "Welcome back" Ash said softly.

Tiwnleaf Town Sinnoh region

Finn now dressed in his civilian clothes just sat in an armchair looking at a picture of his daughter Dawn, tears pooling in his eyes; at the sight of his daughter and wife after she came back from her journey around Sinnoh "I missed out on something precious Grace, and to make I didn't see any of the broadcasted contest she was in" he said softly and sadly as his partner and friend Grace nuzzled his arm looking up at him. "I know I know I should be happy she's an accomplished Pokemon co-ordinator" Finn smiled hearing voices "That would be the girls" he said smiling.

"Wow that was a long session" Dawn said "Well go upstairs and put it all away" her mother said as she entered the kitchen. "Huh?" she said seeing a bag on the floor "Who's is that" she asked. "Johanna?" Finn asked. "Finn?" Johanna asked shocked "It's you, it really is you" Johanna said as she cried on her husband's shoulder as Finn comforted her. "Mum?" Dawn asked seeing her parents together. "Dad?" she asked as tears pooled in her eyes. Her parents released each other "Hey there's my little sunrise" Finn said as Dawn rushed into her father's arms and unleashed the torrent of tears. Finn also released his tears as he held his daughter for the first time in seven long years. Johanna joined in the hug. The pokemon saw their trainers united. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time" Finn said.

Pallet Town

Burnie and Ash walked down the main road towards their house when Delia Ketchum, walked out onto the front porch getting ready to do some gardening. That's when she saw Burnie down the road. "Burnie?" she asked placing her tools down. Then she ran down the streets, Burnie saw this and with a warm feeling in his chest ran to meet his wife. The two ran into each other's arms; tears running freely down their faces as they kissed for the first time in ages. "You're back" Delia whispered. "Yes I am" Burnie said just holding her. "Come on Pikachu lets give them some time together" Ash said as he smiled at the sight of the reunion. "Welcome back Dad" Ash said passing them and walking into the house.

That night Burnie sat on the porch swing with a blanket wrapped around his loving partner and a starry night up above. His partner sleeping softly on his shoulder with an arm wrapped around her.

Meanwhile in a small house in Sinnoh Finn and hsi family sat around a fire roasting marshmallows together. "Alright Dawn, bedtime" Johanna said "But" Dawn said "Don't worry tonight is not a dream, now bed young lady" Finn said as Dawn groaned and went to bed. "Good night" the young co ordinator said.


End file.
